A number of devices are known in the prior art which have as their objective the protection of the human genital area. Some of these devices are applicable to both sexes while others are specifically adapted for use by either males or females.
A search of the prior art located the following U.S. patents, some of which relate to athletic protective devices affording a degree of protection against blows or impact applied to the vicinity of the pelvis or crotch: U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,686, issued Apr. 6, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,835, issued Oct. 28, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,847, issued Oct. 7, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,132, issued Nov. 6, 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,494, issued Jan. 22, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,592, issued Oct. 8, 1957, U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,934, issued Dec. 19, 1950, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,208, issued Sep. 5, 1967.
Some of these prior art patents are worthy of special comment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,847 discloses a female pelvis and crotch protector which includes an outer shield layer or ply which is flexible enough to be bent but purportedly rigid and tough enough to resist deformation under relatively hard shocks. The pad of U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,847 is generally hour-glass shaped, having enlarged front and rear portions. The generally triangular rear portion would obviously result in some discomfort to the wearer. The inner surface of the pad of U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,847 conforms to the wearer's body throughout its extent and such configuration means that the force of a kick or blow sustained in the practice of the martial arts, for example, will immediately be directly transferred by the pad to the body of the wearer at the location where outside forces are applied to the pad. If this is at the genital or crotch area of the wearer pain and possible injury can result therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,208 discloses a bathing brief. The brief includes a spring and a flexible enclosure for the spring. This article is for the purpose of fitting between the wearer's legs, and while it may afford a modicum of coverage for the wearer's genital area, there is no protection provided in the event of a blow or kick being directed to the covered area. The enclosure is formed of flexible textile, rubber, or other plastic sheet or film materials.